Generally, when an application in a phone is started, a short message verification request will be sent to a server of the application or other devices, or a short message will be sent to get some information. The short message verification or information required by the short message is returned to user's phone in the form of a short message fed back by the server of the application or other devices. When users receive the fed back short message, the users browse the content of the short message and enter key information into the application to complete the verification or the corresponding operation.
However, a client of the application in the user's phone cannot automatically get the short message fed back by the server of the application or other devices. In addition, the key information in the fed back short message can only rely on manually recognition, and the key information can only be manually entered into the application. Obviously, tedious manual operation steps do not help to improve the efficiency of information feedback.